


Chocolate or Vanilla?

by yellowflowers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A Date With Markiplier, A bittersweet ending i suppose, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Septiplier - Freeform, This is harder than i thought it'd be, edit: it's been over a year and I just now realized I forgot to put the character death tag on, its kinda sad? At the end? A little bit? Depends on who you were rooting for i guess, small pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflowers/pseuds/yellowflowers
Summary: ‘Jeez, heh, who's got your stomach in knots? I can feel them and it's uncomfortable’‘YOU ARE FORGETTING YOUR PLACE’Before Mark could reply however, he caught sight of the man walking towards the restaurant. He felt his heart stop.‘Jack..is your date?’---A Date with Markiplier but with Jack





	1. A Date

\---

The shrill whine of noise should have been unbearable, almost impossible to stand, but to Mark it was all too familiar. The sound always preceded the arrival of the dark entity, it was almost like a hello at this point. He braced himself for the smooth voice that would invade his thoughts, but was instead met with a ...feeling of..anxiety? 

‘..Dark?’, he thought. ‘Is that you?’

_ ‘Who else could it be?’  _

_ ‘ _ Oh I just- wasn't sure if that was..you’ Mark had always been able to hear Dark, but this was new. He was certain Dark didn't even have emotions, let alone a nervous emotion. What could have made  _ Dark  _ of all people feel like this?

_ ‘Oh you don't ever have to worry about that, I am going to be around a  _ very _ long time. But I didn't just come to visit my favorite face. I am, in fact, here to request something of you.’ _

Mark feels dread rising up in his chest and he vaguely wonders if Dark can feel it too.

‘What is it this time?’

_ ‘I need you to let me in.’ _

‘W-what?’

_ ‘ I need to borrow you for a ..meeting. It takes place in your dimension and I can't attend without your matter.’ _

‘N-no, I can’t let you do that. Not anymore.’

_ ‘I can promise th-’ _

‘No, stop! You can’t promise me anything and you know that!’

_ ‘Ok. It’s fine, I understand that our relationship hasn’t always been the most friendly nor has it been very healthy.’  _ Mark scoffs at this, but Dark continues. _ ‘But surely, you wouldn’t pass up an opportunity like this? I’ve always considered you a smart man.’ _

‘Opportunity? No but... this isn’t right. I have no guarantee that you'll give me back control and I can't risk you hurting anyone else.’

_‘And you're right. You don't have a guarantee. But_ _isn't it worth your freedom?’_

All of the air left Mark’ lungs as the word rung in his head.  _ Freedom..  _ It was what he wanted most in the whole world. To finally be rid of the monster in his head. To have a normal life… but was it worth the risk?

Dark pushed down a smirk at the sight of Mark’s face and extended a hand.

_ ‘Do we have a deal?’ _

\---

Jack smoothed down his shirt and gave himself another look in the mirror. It's been awhile since he's been out on a date, but he wants to make a good first impression.

‘ _ I didn't think Sam was serious when he said he'd set me up with someone. Ha, I should've known he wouldn't be kidding around when it comes to my love life.’  _

He let out a small laugh while he fixed his shirt again. “No need to be so jittery, Jack. He's just a person. Just be yourself and everything will be ok. Yeah.” After his small pep talk, he grabbed his keys, wished himself luck and went out to meet his blind date.

\---

Dark is fidgeting in his seat, waiting for Jack in the restaurant. ‘ _ What’s taking him so long? Maybe..maybe he had second thoughts? Mayb- oh’ _

He saw Jack step out of a taxi and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. He felt an indescribable warmth swell up in his chest just by looking at the man.‘ _..he's ..perfect’ _

‘Jeez, heh, who's got your stomach in knots? I can feel them and it's uncomfortable’

‘ _ YOU ARE FORGETTING YOUR PLACE’ _

Before Mark could reply however, he caught sight of the man walking towards the restaurant. He felt his heart stop.

‘Jack..is your date?’

‘ _..Yes, I suppose he is my date.’  _ Dark thought fondly.  _ ‘Is something wrong?’ _

_ ‘ _ I...I changed my mind. I want out.’ He couldn't do this. Not to him. Not to Jack of all people.

‘ _..I don't understand.’ _

‘I don't want to do this anymore. I'll live with you the rest of my life if I have to, but I demand you give me back control NOW.’

‘ _ No y-you promised. You PROMISED THAT I'D GET MY TIME! YOU  _ **_PROMISED_ ** _ ’ _

Jack was nearly at the door and Mark couldn't waste anymore time arguing. He struggled against Dark as he tried to wrest control from him.

\---

A few other diners were looking curiously at the well dressed man. He was trembling violently. Just as they were about to voice their concern, he stopped. He seemed to be fine albeit a little worn out. They went back to their own meals.

At that moment, he heard the telltale greetings of the host and looked up to see Jack being led to his table by an enthusiastic blue-haired waiter. He brightened considerably upon seeing him sit down in front of him. 

“Oh, hi! I'm Mark.” he greeted warmly.

“Hi, I'm Jack! Well, Sean actually, but everyone just calls me Jack,” he added, sheepishly.

“You know, you look so familiar. Have we met somewhere before?” Mark asks, somewhat hopefully. Of course, he knows the answer because they have met, once. Jack most likely didn’t remember the night, considering he was flat-out drunk and it was nearly over a year ago, but it was a night Mark wouldn’t ever forget. Mark considers bringing up the night to see if it would stir up any of Jack's memories, but he refrains himself, thinking it would be in bad taste to mention it himself.

“Who knows? We might have. It is a very small world after all.” Jack says with an easy smile.

Mark swears his heart skipped a beat or two. The nice moment is ended suddenly when an extremely sharp pressure behind his eyes makes itself known. Oh god,  _ oh god, _ it hurts. He's never felt pain like this before, but he hopes he isn't making a face because the last thing he wants is-

“Hey, are you okay?”

Mark looks up to see Jack's worried expression. Crap.

“Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little headache, but I'll be okay. Thanks.” Mark gave the man a little grin and tried his best not to turn it into a grimace. This is just Dark trying to win. It hurt like hell, but he refused to give into him. There was too much at stake here.

“So Jack, how are you today?” Mark wanted to kick himself for asking such a lame question, but it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment.

“Oh man, today was a busy one,” and as Jack began to ramble a bit about his day, the pain in Mark’s head seemed to wane a bit. Their meals came and went and Mark was genuinely enjoying himself, talking and joking around. He was having fun, the most fun he’s had in some ti-

**_SLAM_ **

Startled, Mark turned to the source of the noise to find a large, meaty hand had his shoulder in a painful grip. It was..the chef? Why was he-

“So who's going to pay for this?” he seethed.

Oh, that's why. Mark reached for his wallet only to find.. it wasn't there. Oh. Crap. Why hadn't Dark taken any money?! Surely even Dark would know that paying for both meals is what you're supposed to do on a date?! Wouldn't he? 

Mark turned to Jack in shock only to find that the man seemed to be..considering something?? What?! Was he really wondering if paying the bill was worth him getting thrown out?! The chef was literally breathing down his neck, looking like he's ready to stab him!

“M-maybe you can pay…?”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so whew. This is my first fanfic ever because I noticed there wasn't that many fics under Darkiplier so I thought why not? But feel free to criticize and point out anything I could do to make it better. I feel that we're mature here and we know the difference between helpful criticism and plain rude comments. (Pls I'm dying here don't be mean)


	2. Pay or Don't Pay?

\---

Jack was, quite frankly, a little lost. Just like Mark’s wallet.  _ ‘Do I pay or do I not? What's the worst that could happen? We get kicked out? Maybe banned? I mean, how do you ask someone on a date and not pay for the meal, at least, like, are you kidding m-’ _

 

“M-maybe you can pay...?”

 

He looks up and sees Mark’s slightly panicked expression. The chef looks about ready to kill him. Ah well. It really only was about the principle of the thing, but Jack wasn't so petty as to let him die to prove a point. He hands over his card.

 

Immediately, the chef brightens and releases Mark from his grip, even straightens his jacket for him! ‘ _ Huh, I guess money  _ can  _ fix anything.’  _ Mark breathes out his thanks, obviously relieved, but then he winces, hard. He puts on a brave face quickly, but Jack still caught it.  _ ‘Is his headache back again? I hope he's okay. He really shouldn't be out if he's sick or something.’   _ Just as he was about to voice his concern, Mark rises from the table with a smile.

 

“Okay, I’ve got more of this date to show you. We’ve got this awesome play to see. It’s going to be incredible!” Mark leads him outside to the parking lot.

 

‘ _ Ooh, a play! It's been awhile since I've been to one of those. I wonder what kind of play it is.’ _

 

“Hop on in, I'll take you there,” Mark said as he opens the car door for the green-haired man.

 

_ ‘Ah a true gentlemen. Well, here's hoping that he’s not going to drive me to an abandoned warehouse and shiv me.’ _

 

Jack gets in the car, while Mark gets into the driver's seat. He talks a lot about the play they're about to see, he must really like them. Before they know it, they arrive at the entrance. A blue haired attendant opens the door for him and greets him with gusto.

 

“Welcome to the theatre!”

 

Wait. Wasn't he a waiter at the restaurant? How did-

 

Mark catches up with him on the other side and continues their conversation from the car, leaving Jack with a weird sense of déjà vu.

 

“Man, I cannot wait for this,” he says while they approach the lobby. “And I just wanted to say, thanks so much for coming out with me. I mean you're-”

 

Mark was interrupted by the attendant with a grand  _ BONJOUR  _ and Jack couldn't help but notice a faint blush had spread on Mark’s face. What was he about to say?  _ ‘He was going to say something about me, so whatever it was, I hope it wasn't too weird. Wait, he’s getting redder. WAIT have I been staring at him this whole time he thinks I'm a creep he's embarrassed omigod omig-’ _

 

“Ooh snacks!” Jack let out a small breath as the awkward moment passed. “I mean I know we just ate, but if you wanted a snack for the..play..” Mark trailed off, as he reached for his wallet, only to remember that it wasn't there. Jack barely managed to smother a chuckle, this man is ridiculous.  _ ‘But he's adorable, look at him. He's trying. Aw man, I think I actually like this guy.’  _

 

Mark had turned his attention to the popcorn stand, so he didn't see the smaller man gaze fondly at him.  _ ‘I hope he likes me too.’ _

 

 

“Here, want some popcorn? I only got one since I figured we could share.” Mark said, as he offered up the small bucket.

 

“Ooh sharing popcorn at a theatre? How romantic.” Jack teased as he took a few kernels. He let out a laugh after watching Mark accidentally inhale his popcorn. For someone who was willing to go on a blind date, he seems easily flustered when it comes to any romance. ‘ _ He's probably just still nervous about the whole date going wrong. Maybe he'll relax a bit after the play, these types of things are always a good distraction.’ _

 

“Oh this is perfect. We've got two plays to choose from. Do you want to see the romance, ‘Love Too Soon’? Or the horror, ‘The Dark Mark’?” Mark presents both options with a grand flourish, making Jack smile. He seemed to be really good at doing that.

 

Jack looked at Mark and saw a small flash of..something as he presented the horror play.  _ ‘I’m getting mixed signals here. I can't tell if he really really wants to see it or if he really really doesn’t. Either way, we’re watching the romance, it looks cheesy as hell and it should be a good laugh if nothing else. He needs to loosen up a bit anyways.’ _

 

“Let's see ‘Love Too Soon’. It looks like it'll be fun.”

 

“Good idea! You know, I've always liked coming to these plays, as I am ,in fact, a  _ patron of the arts”  _ -Jack snorted- “ and I'm glad that you're here with me.”

 

The traces of pink on his face were hard to make out in the dim light of the theatre, but they were there.  _ ‘I think it's safe to say that he likes me too.’  _ As Jack was about to reply, he noticed Mark wince in pain. 

 

“Are you sure you're okay? Your headache seems to be getting worse.”

 

“Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it, it's just something that'll pass. 

 

“Listen it's okay if you're not feeling well. I don't want to make you stay out any longer if you don't feel up for it. We can always just finish the date some other night, you know? I'm cool with it.”

 

Mark hesitates a bit, seeming to consider it, but then shakes his head. “Nah, I wouldn't want to miss what is undeniably the greatest play that has ever existed, in the history of theatre. Trust me, you're gonna love it.”

 

He leads them to their seats and Jack sits down, still unsure of the other man’s health. Mark notices and his face softens. “Hey, thanks for looking out for me, I really appreciate it. But let's just..enjoy the play right now. Here, you want some popcorn? Oh it's starting!”

 

Their attention turns to the stage and they quickly become immersed in the story.

 

Jack was trembling with the effort not to break out giggling in the middle of the play.  _ ‘This is so goddamn ridiculous, who gets married after one date? Even the actors look like they're about to break down laughing!’  _ Jack hears Mark sniffle and turns to him.  _ ‘Wait is- is he actually crying? This is bad I shouldn't be laughing at him omigod I'm gonna burst a lung.’ _

 

Thankfully, the play ends shortly and as they exit the theatre, they make conversation about the ingenuity of the entire play, with Jack wondering if Mark was being ironic or not.

 

They approach the movie posters again when Mark points out the horror play.

 

“It’s the other play. Do you do you want to see it? It plays right after this one. I mean there's still time. Or we could keep moving on in the date it's really whatever you want. What do you think?”

 

Jack looks at Mark and he seems to be in anticipation. Again, mixed signals. Jack mulls it over.  _ ‘There's nothing wrong with a little horror, is there?’ _

 

“Yeah, let's go see it!”

 

Mark goes to open the door. “You know, I've never actually seen this play before. I don't even know who made it, so it could be a fun adventure. Let's give it a try-”

 

_ “Good luck.” _

 

They both look over to the attendant manning the ticket counter. Jack lets out a nervous laugh, wondering if he's ever heard anything sound so ominous. He looks over to Mark and he seems..petrified. 

 

“M-Mark?”

 

Mark starts a bit and looks at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You know, it's okay if you don't want to see it. This kind of stuff can get to me too. We can leave, if you want.”

 

“No, it’s- it’ll be okay. It'll be fine. I've got it under control. I'm fine, really.” Mark rambled. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Jack. He took a second to compose himself and held the door open for Jack.

 

_ ‘Everything about this is off, something is wrong, but I just can't tell what it is. I really don't want to make him uncomfortable, but he would tell me if something is wrong, wouldn’t he? I mean-’ _

 

“Well c’mon. We don't want to be late for it.” Mark said with a smile.

 

Jack stepped through the door and felt more uneasy with every step they made towards their seats. He registered that Mark was talking, possibly to lighten the mood, but he couldn't hear him over the dull roar of his thoughts.  _ ‘Something is wrong something is wrong I don't understand it was alright before but now it's wrong something changed I shouldn't be here we shouldn't be here’  _ He felt increasingly numb.  _ ‘Focus. What's he saying?’ _

 

“- and any chance to spend more time with you is good in my book. Here, take your seat.”

 

_ ‘Oh. He's so sweet.’  _ Jack could only look at Mark and feel a small warmth course through him. He felt peace as he rested his gaze on Mark’s earnest face. He sat down next to him. 

 

_ ‘I was just overthinking this. It was a weird moment but it's over. It's passed. It'll be okay.’ _

 

They made some small talk as the play had yet to start, and slowly, Jack began to relax. He was okay. With Mark at his side, he felt okay. 

 

Mark smiled at him “Anyway, I hope this play is a good one. Here want some popcorn? Oh wait, it's starting!”

 

They both turned to the stage with rapt attention.

.

.

Nothing happened.

Jack turned to Mark in confusion and felt his heart stop. His blood felt cold, everything felt cold.

 

He was gone.

 

Mark wasn't there.

 

And Jack was all alone.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the lack of Dark in this chapter but I just kinda wanted to make a scene with just them two. Also I made this chapter solely out of Jack's pov and I'm debating whether or not to continue the rest of the fic like that or if I should keep switching the pov. Please comment on what u guys think, I LIVE for feedback. Thanks so much to all the kudos and comments you guys left on the last chapter, im die :')))


	3. Horror

\---

 

The darkness was so thick, it pressed in on his chest. 

 

It was so cold, it nearly seemed to burn.

 

Mark could hardly breathe.

 

‘Where am I?’ 

 

_ ‘In the very depths of my heart, dear host. You will forgive me if it isn't very accommodating.’ _

 

‘No seriously, where the hell did you take me?!’

 

_ ‘As hard as it is to imagine, I have told you the truth. It does come as a surprise that you’re able to able to occupy it as you do now. By all means, under normal circumstances, you would be dead before you hit the floor.’ _

 

Wait. Wait a minute.

 

‘Where's Jack?!’

 

_ ‘Can't you see him? He's right here.’ _

 

A soft glow from Mark’s side caught his attention and he whirled around. It was a dimly lit screen playing...his memory of his night with Jack. 

 

×××

 

There were a lot of people at the party. They were all talking and laughing, but no one smiled brighter than Jack. Mark couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The way Jack smiled, how he laughed. He was a giggly drunk. So was Mark, but he wasn't quite there yet, tipsy at the most. Jack had challenged several people to a dance off at this point, but only a few had taken him on, only to lose. 

 

It didn't take him long to waltz over to Mark.

 

“Heyyy you! Ya look likee..a pretty guy. Let's frickin go let's dance my man ya can't go to a party and not dance, you’re too pretty not to daance”

 

Mark took a little too long to answer.

 

“What? Ya scared??”

 

Aw fuck it, how could he say no? He wasn't going to deny him a little fun, was he? And he certainly wasn't going to back down like a little wimp.

 

“Allright whatever let's go.” He let Jack pull him out onto the dance floor and they actually put on a rather impressive show. People were cheering them on and they were laughing and Mark felt warm all over. This beautiful smiling man was his world for that moment.

 

The crowd eventually found something else to entertain themselves with, but the two men kept at it. They spent the whole night together. Their dance off eventually evolved into something else as Mark had found himself holding the other man. They had went from competing to dancing with each other. Several other couples had joined them on the floor at this point, but neither of them had seemed to notice. The smaller man was pressed against him, resting his head against his shoulder and they were swaying together to the music. Mark wasn't entirely sure what they were doing, but it definitely left his heart racing. 

 

He felt Jack shift in his arms and he looked down. 

 

“Prommmise me you’ll neverr leave mee?”  Jack blinked at him with the softest eyes Mark has ever seen and he was hit with a dawning revelation. He wouldn't. He wouldn't ever leave Jack. He’d stay there forever with him if he wanted. Everything felt right in that moment.

 

×××

 

The screen blipped out for a moment, startling Mark, who hadn't realized he'd been stepping closer to it. Mark looked around, ready to face Dark, but nothing happened. He faced the screen again. That was the end of his memory, so why hadn't Dark said anything yet? 

 

The screen came back to life playing where it had left off, but the colors were... faded, they were nearly gone actually. The scene didn't feel so nice anymore.

 

Uneasy, Mark continued to watch. He saw a hand (his hand?) reach up and cup Jack's face. Jack was practically nuzzling at the intimate contact. 

 

_ “I promise.” _

 

The voice reverberated around Mark and he felt his blood go cold. ‘That's not my voice.’

 

He looked on as he watched Jack let out a long, content sigh and snuggle up against him. He didn't understand. He didn't remember any of this, how was this possible? He kept watching as Jack was eventually taken from him by his friends and he watched himself leave the party, and make the trip back home. The scene was fading out but before it was completely over, he felt a vague sense of..warmth.

 

The screen was switched off.

  
  


‘What..did you do? Did you-- did you alter my memories?’

 

_ ‘Oh please. While I'm flattered by your presumptions about my abilities, I'm afraid that I don't have the power to change what has already been set in your delicate mind.’ _

 

‘Then what the hell was that last part?! That didn't happen at all, I would have remembered!’

 

_ ‘Yes, you would have. But you don't because…?’ _

 

‘I don't want to play this game.’ Mark grit out  ‘Just give a straight answer for once.’

 

_ ‘You know just as well as I do that you're perfectly capable of figuring it out. And, to be frank, you are not in a position to deny me the game.’  _ Mark wanted more than anything to wipe that smug voice out of existence.  _ ‘Now, answer the question. Why can you not remember?’ _

 

Mark knew why, but that didn’t stop him from hoping it wasn't true, that this was all just a malicious trick. The rising dread in his chest constricted his lungs. ‘Because...that's not me. That part was your memory.’

 

_ ‘You see? That wasn't so hard was it?’ _

 

Mark has never hated him more than he did in that moment. 

 

‘But why? Why would you do that!?’

 

_ ‘For the same reason you wanted to. He was..warm and I was intrigued.’ _

 

‘But that's not possible! You don't feel things like that, I know you don't!’

 

The dark room seemed to tremble a bit but it settled. 

 

_ ‘I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me, but believe me when I say that it was a surprise to me as well.’ _

 

‘What do you want from him? You went through all this trouble, all this effort, but for what?’

 

_ ‘You are treading into dangerous territory, Mark.’ _

 

The room was definitely shaking now, but Mark was undeterred.

 

‘I deserve an answer! You broke our rule, you weren’t ever supposed to take advantage of me like that! You broke your promi-”

 

**WHAM**

 

The air was knocked out of Mark’s lungs and he scrambled to get up from the ground where he'd been flung. He was pushed back down again and there was a sharp crack as his head snapped against the floor, his vision blurred.

 

**_‘PROMISES? WHAT CAN_ ** **YOU** **_TELL ME OF UNKEPT PROMISES!?’_ **

 

Dark’s voice roared in his ears, reverberating around the room, and Mark swore he could almost hear Dark becoming undone. This dimension seemed on the verge of being torn apart.

 

Mark tried to get up, but he could barely breathe. He was pinned to the ground with an enormous pressure on his chest, he was sure that he would be crushed.

 

As he was gasping for air, he felt cold hands softly wrap themselves around his neck, making him look up. He saw Dark there, on his chest, with a rage burning in his eyes that didn’t match his almost gentle touch. Mark struggled more than ever to try to push the entity off, he couldn’t stand looking at Dark. It made him sick. 

 

Mark was overwhelmed. Everything was overloading his senses. It was too much.

 

But then, everything went still. The pressure was lifted and Mark could breathe a little easier, but the hands were still around his throat, nearly caressing it. 

 

The sudden presence of low breathing in his ear made him flinch.

 

Dark spoke in a soft rumble.

  
  
  


_ ‘You don't have to worry about a thing. I will be better to him than you could have ever been.’ _

 

The hands were gone and so was Dark.

  
  
  


Mark lay there a moment, trying to catch his breath.

 

‘...How the hell am I going to fix this?’

  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this :D I feel like maybe there were some things that were unclear in this chapter, but if y'all have any questions feel free to ask! Thanks to all of your comments and kudos on the last chapter, they really helped me out a lot!! <3


	4. The Dark Mark

\---

 

Jack was frozen to his seat. It seemed like an eternity, just sitting there staring at where Mark should have been.

 

A loud creaking noise brought his attention back to the stage. 

 

He felt like his heart was going to give out, it was pounding too fast in his chest.

 

_ ‘What's happening? Everything is shaking the stage looks so far away something is wrong with my eyes. There’s static? Why do I see static? Something's really wrong I hope Mark is safe’ _

 

He thought he heard voices, speaking and yelling out, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. A faint screeching sound was getting louder and it was drowning them out. 

 

Jack curled in on himself, he didn’t understand, the sound was getting louder, it was too much and he was shaking and he just wanted it to STOP.

  
  
  


It stopped. Jack didn't move. A shrill whining noise pierced through the silence.

 

_ “Did you miss me?” _

 

Jack snapped his head up at the low rumbling voice and was face to face with.. Mark?

 

_ “I missed you...very much.” _

 

Jack felt something like terror coil in his gut.  _ ‘This man isn't Mark. Who is he?  _ What  _ is he? Where's Mark? Where am  _ I _?’ _

 

_ “I've been waiting a long time to see you again. I’ve been pushed aside,.. replaced,...mocked.” _

 

Jack shuddered. This man was not a force to be trifled with.

 

_ “And then he had the gall to not invite me on his little adventure with you.” _

 

Jack found his voice.

 

“He? Do you mean Mark?”, he asked.

 

The man visibly bristled at his question and the room  _ (is it a room? It's too dark I can't tell) _ seemed to tremble a bit. He took in a deep breath and seemed to calm a bit.

 

_ “Yes, and I'm afraid Mark won't be accompanying us any longer. But I am here now, so there isn't a thing to worry about-” _

 

“But where is he? Is he safe? Why isn't he here now?” Jack’s voice rose. 

 

Jack saw the dark man’s face contort a bit before reverting back to his calm expression. Jack couldn’t say for sure, but the man had looked..hurt. 

 

_ “I know you want answers, but I cannot give them at the moment. But I can assure you that he is safe.”  _ Jack let out a sigh of relief.

 

_ “Not sound, but safe.”  _ he added with a small smirk.

 

Jack didn't know what to believe. What is this guy playing at?

 

“What do you mean not sou-”

 

_ “Oh how rude of me. I never properly introduced myself. My name is Dark.” _

 

“...Your name is Dark?”

 

_ “Well I've been called by so many names over the years, but my favorite one so far is Dark. It's rather fitting, don't you think Sean?” _

 

Jack did a double take. “How do you know my name?”, he croaked out.

 

 _“You told me, just a few hours ago. Or rather, you told Mark.”_ His face darkened. _“He really is a selfish man, pushing me,_ ** _repressing_** **_me, all so he can have you to_** **_himself.”_** The room jerked violently and Jack was thrown from his seat. _“Oh I have never felt pain until that moment, having you so close, yet_ ** _unable to do anything, unable to even speak to you.”_** He was getting louder and Jack was afraid that the roaring in his ears would never go away. _“It hurt to see you smile at my betrayer, to only be able to see you through his eyes._ ** _But no more. N e v e r  a g a i n.”_**

 

Jack didn’t understand, he simply couldn’t wrap his head around it. What  _ is _ Dark? Who is he to Mark?

 

“Dark, listen.” Dark rested his heavy gaze on him “I don’t know what happened between you and Mark, but maybe we can work something out.” Jack rose to his feet, taking care not to make sudden movements. 

 

_ “How do you mean?” _

 

“I mean…” Jack had to think carefully about his words “..you’re here now. So why don’t we just..talk? We can talk and then Mark will come back and we can all go our separate ways.” Jack could only hope that this would placate him-

 

_ “Oh Sean,”  _ Dark leaned forward and Jack felt chills run down his spine  _ “Mark won’t ever be coming back. You don’t have to worry about him, he already got what he deserved.” _

 

Dark slowly stepped into Jack’s space and raised a hand to his cheek.

 

_ “It’s just going to be you and me from now on.” _

 

His hand felt so soft.

 

_ “I won’t ever leave you.” _

 

All of this is so familiar..

 

_ “I promise.” _

  
  
  


Memories were beginning to surface.

  
  


Very, very vague, blurry memories.

  
  


Jack remembers dancing with someone… a very good dancer.

 

He remembers being in their arms...no not they. It was a he.

 

This person...was it Dark?

 

Was Dark the one he’d been looking for all this time after that party?

 

Jack looked into Dark’s eyes. They were sharp and seemed to stare into you, like he was trying to look into your soul. None of the life or joy or warmth that he remembers from the man at the party.

 

It couldn’t have been Dark. 

 

_ ‘It can't have been Dark. He's not lively or bright like him. Not like Mark.’ _

 

A thought occurred to Jack. The man at the party...could it have been Mark? 

 

Jack was suddenly aware of how close Dark was and how the space between them was getting smaller. Startled, he jerked back from Dark’s hold on his face and quickly stepped out of his reach. 

 

He held his breath. Nothing good could come out of rejecting Dark’s affections.

 

Dark, ever so slowly, straightened up and clasped his hands behind his back. He gazed into Jack’s eyes. 

 

_ “I see. You are hesitant because of Mark.”  _ Dark’s eyes narrowed and his eyes began to bore into the smaller man.  _ “Mark is in there..somewhere in you..he’s taken root in there.” _

.

.

.

“Dark-”

 

_ “IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!”  _ The room lurched and Jack fell to his feet again.  _ “I’M THE ONE WHO MADE THE PROMISE, I’M THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THERE. I’VE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY! HE _ **_PROMISED, HE WOULD LET ME IN AGAIN!”_ **

 

“DARK, LISTEN TO ME.”

 

The room stilled. Dark was visibly shaking from fury, but he was quiet for the moment. He was listening.

 

Jack rose to his feet. “I really don't know what you mean by all of this. What do you mean he's ‘in me’? That doesn't make sense.”

 

Dark let out a tired sigh. He looked worn out, a little faded actually. He seemed genuinely upset.

 

_ “I don't want to say exactly. But it seems that you have become as connected to him as he is to me. You let him in.”  _ Dark straightened up and his face turned grave.  _ “But I know now what I have to do. I can't fulfill my promise as long as he remains in you and he remains in you as long as he is alive.”  _ Dark turned on his heel and started to mutter to himself.  _ “It'll be risky, taking out my host entirely, but it can be done, it MUST be done.” _

 

Jack looked at the man's figure in shock  _ ‘He’s talking about Mark. He's going to kill Mark! Stall him!’ _

 

“Wait!” Dark turns. “I know Mark has wronged you, but don't do this. We can fix this. I can let you in too! Just stop. Please.” He was grasping at straws here, but he needs some time, just a little bit of time to work out a plan.

 

_ “My dear, it isn't as simple as you make it out to be and even if it were possible, quite frankly,  _ **_I don't like to share._ ** _ ” _

 

“Dark if you've ever cared for me at all, you would stop this.” 

 

Jack was testing the waters here, trying to see how far he can go. _ ‘Dark is undoubtedly a powerful being, but would he listen to me? He’s doing all this for me, so I must have  _ some  _ influence, surely?’ _

 

 _“Don't do that to me. Do you really not understand what it is I'm about to do? I'm binding myself to your world for you. I'm sacrificing my one sure connection to this dimension for you. For_ ** _us._** **_What more could I possibly give? What more do you want from me?”_**

 

“Dark, you don't have to do th-”

 

 ** _“YES I DO.”_** Dark noticed that Jack had flinched at his outburst. He calmed himself and spoke again. _“Mark is the only thing standing between us. Why should_ he _get to decide when to let me in just so I can see you? I've put up with him and his boundaries for long enough.”_ Dark fixes his jacket and straightens his tie. _“I'm tired of playing nice and I’m tired of giving people a choice.”_

 

Dark sighed and seemed to consider something.  _ “But we're both here now and I would hate to miss an opportunity like this, so I suppose I could give  _ you _ one last option.” _

 

Dark gestures with his hands and four movie posters appear, two on each side of him.  _ ‘They look like the ones from the theatre. Was he really there this whole time? Hold on- was  _ he _ the reason Mark was having headaches?’ _

 

_ “Take your pick. Anything of four, different choices. More than HE could’ve given you…” _

 

Jack looks at the first poster. “Don’t blink” The image was a man staring directly at him. It was unnerving.

 

_ “..and let’s see how far down this rabbit hole really goes…” _

 

The second poster “Don’t move” wasn't any better. A man stood in the corner of a room staring menacingly at another man. These men..were they Dark and Mark? 

 

_ “So take your pick...Show me what you’ve got…” _

 

“relax” seemed promising, but it didn't...feel like right choice. Jack knew he would only get one chance at this, so he had to get this right.

 

_ “And maybe… we’ll have a good date after all..”  _

 

Jack looked at Dark and managed to catch the coy smile on his face as he finished his monologue.  _ ‘Is that what we're doing now? A date?’ _ Jack glanced at the last poster. A smiling Dark sat at a dinner table with the word “FREEDOM!” blazoned over his head. Jack wondered if Dark had lost any sense of subtlety at this point, but seeing as it made his choice obvious, he wasn't complaining.

 

Jack pointed at the last poster. “This one.”

 

_ “Good choice. But why do we need to choose in life?” _

 

Jack found himself sitting at a dinner table across from Dark all of a sudden.  _ ‘At least, the poster wasn’t false advertising.’ _

 

He looked at Dark and saw him gazing fondly at him.  _ ‘Does he really feel that way about me? He promised not to leave me. This is bad. I can’t lie to him and say I return his feelings, but I can’t tell him the truth without getting Mark killed. _

 

Jack smiled at Dark, hoping he made it convincing enough. He just had to get through this date, drag it out for as long as possible.

 

He could only hope to buy Mark some time.

 

Maybe he knew what to do…

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month and I honestly don't know what to tell y'all except SORRY forgive me life got in the way. But man, I've had a heck of a time trying to word this chapter and I'm gonna have a HECK of a time trying to write the next one, but hopefully it'll turn out the way I want it to! We're nearing the end y'all! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos they validate my existence!! <3


	5. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a longer chapter for your wait!

\---

 

“What the fuck am I gonna do?” 

 

Mark was still laying on the ground, spread eagle, as he stared up into the abyss. He was listening in on the conversation, though he could only hear Dark’s side of it, and he simply didn’t know what to make of it.  _ ‘I didn’t know he felt this strongly about Jack… or about me. Hell, I didn’t even know he could feel at all!’  _

 

He inhaled sharply.  _ ‘He was going to kill me. He IS going to kill me, as soon as the date is over.’ _

 

The word date left a bad taste in his mouth.  _ ‘How could I be so careless? So selfish? I practically jumped at his offer without a second thought! And now Jack is paying the consequences. God, I hope he’s ok.”  _

 

Mark took a moment to reflect on Dark’s outbursts while talking to Jack. He could only guess at what Jack said to make him so emotional, but he figured it couldn’t be good if it made Dark so upset. Mark could only hope that Jack knew what he was doing. 

 

_ “If dinner is what you want, then I can provide and I can take you wherever you’d like to go.” _

 

Mark knew that voice very well. Dark only sounds so earnest when he wants something. Mark lets out a small empty laugh at Dark’s attempt to woo Jack. 

 

 _‘That prick! He’s trying to make me look bad!'_ Mark scoffs. _‘Well for the record,_ _I_ would _have paid for dinner, but_ somebody _forgot to take my-’_ Mark rolled onto his side and felt a hard lump in his jacket. He reached inside and pulled out his wallet. _‘Oh.’_

 

_ “I can especially take you to the places where you DON’T want to go.” _

 

...Was that a threat? What does Dark think he’s doing? Mark got up and began to pace, looking for an escape.  _ ‘I have to hurry. I don’t know how much longer Jack can hold out on his own against Dark.’  _ Mark shudders _ ‘I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself if Dark decides to take advantage of him.’ _

 

_ “It’s exciting knowing there are endless possibilities ...waiting for you.” _

 

He began to search more frantically. Dark was genuinely trying to court Jack! It shouldn’t have come as a shock but it didn’t really sink in until now. Dark was trying to prove that he could provide for Jack and he offered him choices, admittedly many more choices than Mark could give. He could only hope that Jack didn’t give into the same temptation that Mark did all those years ago. The appeal of freedom is a dangerous one.

 

Mark stopped. He could only assume that Jack was speaking now, given the prolonged silence.

 

**_“I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!”_ **

 

Dark’s infuriated voice boomed throughout the room and large cracks ran through the floor beneath Mark’s feet as he struggled to maintain his balance. The large fissures broke apart and he hopped from foot to foot, trying to avoid being swallowed whole.  _ ‘WHAT DID THE HELL DID JACK DO?!’ _

 

The room gave one final lurch before it settled down to a rumble. The floor was jagged and uneven, making the search for escape that much harder. Mark let out a sigh as he stepped across the cracks and he thought about what Dark was screaming about.  _ ‘Jack must have said something that he didn’t want to hear. He sounded pretty frustrated, desperate even. Maybe Jack refused him..’ _

 

_ “You must know, that I’ve been waiting a long time to get some personal time between us.” _

 

_ ‘He’s been lusting for his time with Jack this whole year?’  _ Mark felt oily tendrils of guilt curl in his gut. He had pushed him to the side, into the very back recesses of his mind, and forced him to watch from the sidelines as he went on a date with Jack. He was cruel.

 

_ ‘Maybe he really does love him. Maybe this is just his weird, twisted way of trying to get closer to him. That’s what we both want, isn’t it? To be closer?” _ Mark shook his head.  _ ‘No. What I did to him was messed up, but I can’t give him the benefit of the doubt. He would kill me without hesitation if I wasn’t of any worth to him anymore. That type of person can’t ever be trusted with Sean. No matter how much he thinks he loves him.’  _

 

The rumbling increased. Dark must be having trouble controlling his temper. Mark doubled his efforts and strained his eyes as far as they could see. He had to hurry. _ ‘If Dark really did wait this whole time for this date, then his patience must be dangerously low and I’m running out of time.’ _

 

There was another period of silence and Mark took this opportunity to climb up a piece of floor that had been elevated. He looked all around him and still nothing. It was nearly barren, save for him and the screen, which somehow managed to stay intact.  _ ‘Man, what a hellhole of a heart.’ _

 

Before he could think anything else, he was thrown off his high place, nearly cracking his head again when he landed on the shifting ground. 

 

**_“THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR HE CAN DO TO STOP ME!”_ **

 

_ ‘Just how much does Dark care for Jack!? I would have been dead three screaming fits ago!’  _ The rifts in the ground got deeper, forcing Mark to stay on one piece of floor.  _ ‘Godammit, quit making him mad!’ _

 

At this point, the room just doesn’t settle, it rocked back and forth like a creaky old ship. Mark sat down, not wanting to risk losing his balance and falling into the abyss.

 

_ ‘I ask that you forgive my temper, I didn't mean to startle you. So...now that we are here together, we should really get to know each other.’ _

 

Mark heard him scream for a split second before he returned to his calm demeanor.  _ ‘He’s trying so hard to keep himself together for Jack. He’s going to tear himself apart!’ _ If Dark was torn down, who knows what would happen to Mark while he was still stuck here.  _ ‘His shell is cracking, he’s not going to hold out much longer.’  _ Mark was getting increasingly frustrated.

 

“HOW DO YOU LEAVE A HEART?!”

.

.

Leave a heart. Leave his heart. How you leave someone’s heart? Mark looked down and around at the splintered and fragmented floor.

 

Of course. You have to break it.

 

Mark could have kicked himself for being so dense. Why hadn’t he realized sooner! Half the job had been done for him already! He thought back to all those instances Dark had been yelling and it was always because of what Jack had said to him. Did Jack figure it out? Did he face Dark’s wrath to set him free?

 

Mark smiled.  _ ‘Sean really is smart. I shouldn’t have underestimated him.’ _

 

_ “You just need to let me in. It’s as simple as that.” _

 

Mark paused.

 

There it is. Dark’s one request in exchange for the freedom he can provide. Mark remembered how Dark had said the very same thing to him when they first met. Looking back at it now, he could hardly believe that he was so naive as to trust him. Then again, he was still in his teens, he was so young when they met. How was he supposed to refuse such a tempting offer? Mark shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. 

 

Mark began to get to work. He stomped on the floor and felt it shake, nearly crumbling beneath him. He began to hop up and down until-

 

Mark whirled around at the sound of a sharp crack. Shafts of light began to shine from the very bottom of the crevice. He scrambled to the edge and peered over, hoping to see a glimpse of anything that could help him and he felt a breeze of fresh air. 

 

_ ‘We're outside? How-?’ _

 

_ “You’re never, EVER, going to escape me. Not now-” _

 

The floor gives under Mark’s feet. He can see Dark speaking to Jack in broad daylight! He takes his chance and leaps through the tear in Dark’s dimension.

 

\---

 

_ “You just need to let me in. It’s as simple as that.” _

 

There it is. Dark’s price for everything he had offered Jack. He had to carefully word his answer, not wanting to rile him up anymore. He wasn't sure if Mark could survive being tossed up like a rag doll another time.

 

“Dark, I'm sure you have good intentions, but you have to understand. I can’t take your offer. I'm sorry, I really am. Please, won't you let me go? 

 

Dark looked like he was going to fall apart. Jack's constant refusal had taken their toll.

 

Jack ducks his head, not wanting to look at the other man.  _ ‘I tried to let him down easy! But I guess that doesn't really matter in the end. A nicely worded rejection is still a rejection.’ _

 

He nearly felt sorry for the other man. 

 

Jack looks back up and starts to console him, but the words die on his tongue when he’s met with a wolfish grin.

 

He stammers as all of his initial terror floods back into his system. Up until now, Dark had been all soft-eyed and smooth talk and flattery. He hadn’t ever seen him look so monstrous, so..hungry. It was as if he had forgotten who he was dealing with and the realization of it made his heart pound.

 

It seemed that Dark had picked up on this, as his grin grew wider and sharper. Jack cleared his throat and pushed down his fear. He was on the verge of saying something, anything to get rid of that smirk, when his chair was abruptly pulled from underneath him. He stumbled as his feet hit..concrete? 

 

_ ‘We’re in a parking lot? Oh god. He did it. He found a way into the real world. Where is Mark?! I wore Dark down enough, shouldn't he be here by now?!’ _

 

Jack meets Dark’s eyes.

 

Dark’s grin doesn't falter.

 

_ “You’re never, EVER, going to escape me. Not now-  _ **_OOF_ ** _ ” _

 

“Mark!” Jack could've cried in relief.

 

Mark had tackled Dark and they were on the ground, struggling to get the upper hand.

 

_ “What the hell! Where did you come from?! How did you escape-” _

 

Mark grabbed a discarded bag from the nearby ground. 

 

“Let’s see how you can fight with a bag over your head!” Mark hurriedly shoved the bag over Dark’s head and stood up, ready to fight. Dark rose to his feet as well.

 

_ “Two can play at that game, mister!”  _ Dark produced a similar bag from the inside of his jacket and rushed forward to place it over Mark’s head.

 

They’re fighting and tussling. Jack couldn’t help but think that they looked a bit childish, fighting like that, but now wasn't the time.

 

_ ‘Mark needs my help!’ _

 

Jack was running over to pull him from the fight when he nearly tripped over his own feet as his vision was obscured by static.

 

_ ‘Dark is trying to confuse me!’ _

 

He looks up again, trying to differentiate the two, but is constantly interrupted by static.

 

_ ‘I can’t tell who is who! I want to help, but I don’t want to choose the wrong person!’ _

 

Jack was at his wits’ end and, apparently, so was Dark.

 

_ “I’ve had enough of this!” _

 

Dark pulls out a gun  _ (A GUN?!) _ from his back pocket and presses it against Mark’s stomach.

 

He grabs it and they grapple for it, until Mark wrenches it from Dark and it falls to the side, at Jack's feet.

 

Jack lunges for the gun, grabs it with shaking hands and takes aim.

 

_ ‘Oh god.’ _

 

Both men have stopped fighting and are separated, now fully aware of the gravity of the situation.

 

Someone is going to die.

 

“Shoot him. Shoot him now. Please.”

 

“You don’t have much time he’s going to kill everybody.”

 

“Shoot him. He needs to die. He is Dark. He is bad.”

 

“What are you talking about! Why are you even debating this!? Shoot him now! He’s Dark, I’m Mark.”

 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s a liar.”

 

“He’s a liar, he’s weird, he’s got weird eyes. Don’t trust him at all.”

 

“He’s weird. He does bad things to good people.”

 

“Shoot him now!”

 

**“** STOP!”

 

Both men fall silent.

 

Jack’s heart is pounding.

 

“Listen, I don't want to do this. Don't make me do this. This is ridiculous.” He takes a deep breath and his hands are more steady. “Dark. Please don't make me do this. If you love me,” Both men sharply inhale “then you’d come forward now.”

 

His plea was met with silence.

 

One of the “Marks” spoke up.

 

“Jack...Sean, I know what you're trying to do, but it’s not going to make things better. There is no room for negotiation here. Please believe me, this has to end now. I am Mark. He is Dark.”

 

“He's lying! He’s Dark! Don’t listen to him!”

 

Jack screwed up his eyes and hung his head. He didn't want to look at either of them.

 

_ ‘The one who spoke first said he was Mark, but I have no way of knowing that. He could be lying. Is it a bluff? Or a double bluff? Or a triple bluff?’ _

 

He opened his eyes, ready to face them again, but something on the ground caught his eyes.

 

Or rather, a lack of something caught his attention.

 

He nearly laughed.

 

_ ‘Gotcha’ _

 

He straightened up and fired without warning.

 

\---

 

Mark jerked back.

 

It felt like he'd been shot.

 

He looked down, expecting to see a hole where flesh should have been.

 

But nothing.

 

He looked over at Dark and he saw him crumple and fall to the ground.

 

He should have felt shocked. Stunned, or maybe even upset.

 

But he was relieved.

 

Overjoyed even.

 

Dark’s connection to him was torn.

 

It was over.

 

He was free.

 

\---

 

Dark slumped to the ground.

 

Mark rushed over and embraced Jack, comforted him.

 

He whispered a small ‘thank you’ in Jack’s ear.

 

Jack held onto him. 

 

It was over.

 

Dark was gone and the nightmare was finally over.

 

Mark had his arm around Jack's shoulders and he was leading him to the car, away from the scene, but Jack couldn't help but look back.

 

The body was gone.

 

Jack wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not.

 

He'd ask Mark about it later.

 

But for now, he was promised ice cream.

 

He was with Mark and he was safe. It certainly was an interesting first date, to say the least. Maybe he'll even go on a second date with him, who knows?

 

Jack looked at Mark. From this angle, he looked just like he had at that party where they met.

 

Yeah, a second date was looking pretty good.

 

Jack smiled and leaned against Mark.

 

He hoped the ice cream shop hadn't run out of vanilla. It was his favorite.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! My first completed fic aaaa I had a lot of fun writing this thank y'all so much for the love and support!! Also we have over 1000 hits that's incredible!! Although the story is complete, I am thinking about adding an epilogue, what do you guys think? Anyway, I can't thank y'all enough for reading and supporting me, it really makes my day reading your comments, thank you so much. <3


	6. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I lied this isn't a short epilogue. This is in fact the longest chapter in this whole fic. Hopefully that'll make up for the super long wait? (((sorry)))

_***_

_All I wanted was a chance._

_***_

“Mark!”

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen my keys?”

“No! Have you tried looking in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, but they're not- oh nevermind, I found ‘em!”

Jack grabbed the keys from the living room table and walked out the door.

He didn't notice the shadow that lingered in the corner of the room.

But Mark did.

He walked into the living room and his eyes immediately snapped to it. Dark’s presence was too familiar to miss.

Mark stood his ground.

“What do you want?” he spat.

The shadow didn't move.

“I know you came here for something, it's always something with you.”

The shadow doesn't even flicker.

“You're DEAD! YOU’RE NOT BOUND TO ME ANYMORE! I WON’T GIVE YOU ANYTHING AND NEITHER WILL SEAN! LEAVE!”

The shadow blinks out.

Mark stands there, chest heaving. He’s startled at the sound of the front door opening.

“Hey Mark, I forgot the- hey, are you okay?”

“Oh um, yeah I'm fine. What did you need?”

“..the grocery list. Are you sure you're ok? You look upset.”

“Yeah, yeah of course I'm ok.” He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the list. “Here, I'll come with you to the store.”

“..Allright.”

They both left the house, with Mark keeping close to Jack.

The shadow reappeared in the corner and waited.

_***_

_That night, that party, had awakened something dangerous in me. It was a burning, all consuming desire. I couldn't rest until I was with Sean again. I made a promise that I intended to keep._

_***_

Mark was more... caring than usual this past week. Not that he isn't caring by any means, he just seems much more… attentive. He’s also much more touchy and while that in itself wouldn't be a problem, it seemed borderline protective rather than affectionate.

On one such occasion, as they were snuggling and watching TV on the couch, Jack decided to address it.

“Mark, you know I love you right?”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

“So you know that I still love you when I ask why you're always so close lately. Don't take this the wrong way, I really don’t mind it, but you're not normally this touchy.”

Mark’s tensed for half a second before shrugging, but Jack still noticed.

“I don’t know, maybe it's just your irresistible animal magnetism. I just can't keep my hands off you, what am I supposed to do?” he smirked.

“Pffft, quit it ya doof.”

“I mean it, you're too sexy for me, _Sean_.”

“Shut up!” Jack chuckled as his ears tinged with pink. “Whatever man. Hey it's getting late, we should be heading to bed.”

“Yeah ok.”

They got up to go to their bedroom, neither of them noticing the silent figure that stayed behind and watched them leave.

_***_

_I wasn't constantly in Mark’s mind, despite what he believes. Sometimes, I would go and practice. It was necessary if I was going to stay in his world. I had to practice controlling human matter correctly._

_***_

Jack wakes up with his mouth as dry as sand. He rubs his bleary eyes and glances at the clock. [3:30 a.m.] Weird.

He gets up from his comfy spot on the bed. He might as well go get a glass of water, he'd never be able to go back to sleep if he was parched.

“Where are you going?” rasps a low voice.

Jack's feels his heart drop to stomach before he realizes it was Mark speaking and not Dark. He sounds like him sometimes, it spooks Jack a little bit, but he supposed that it's something that Mark can’t help.

Jack turns to him and sees his sleepy eyes struggling to stay open.

“I'm getting a drink. I'm thirsty.”

Mark’s eyes widen a bit and he begins to sit up. “Stay here. I'll go get it for you.”

“What? No, I'm already up.” Jack pushes Mark's chest, settling him back down “Just stay in bed.”

“But-”

“Mark, chill. It’s just a glass of water. Go back to sleep.”

He begins to protest more but Jack just shushes him and leaves.

He enters the kitchen to find his favorite cup already filled with water. Huh. He could've sworn that they had cleared the counter after dinner. If he were more awake, he would've questioned it further, but his comfy bed beckoned to him. He brings the cup to the room, taking small sips from it.

A shadow lingers in the kitchen, pleased with itself.

_***_

_Normally, I would need another soul to connect to if I was going to cut Mark off. But I wanted to be independent and so I thought I could build my body on my own. Create my own soul in his world. I see now that it was too ambitious, but I had tried._

_***_

Jack was excited. He’d been away from home for over a week because of a work trip and he wanted to see Mark. It was crazy how much he missed him over such a short time.

After paying the cab driver, he ran up to the front door and unlocked it.

“MARK! I’M HOME!”  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing.

Jack saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to greet Mark.

No one.

Which is weird because Jack could have sworn he saw something move but maybe it was a trick of the light. He didn't think any more of it.

He bounded up the stairs, wanting to see if Mark was in one of the upper rooms.

“Mark! Are you up h- OH FUCK”

In his excitement, he trips over the last step.

A hand catches the back of his jacket before he could hit the floor and stands him upright. The hand lingers on his back for a second before letting go.

Jack turns with a smile.

“Mark? Where have y-”

His smile drops from his face.

No one.

No one was there at all.

Jack's voice trembles a bit. “oh fuck”

The front door opens and a voice calls out.

“Jack! Are you there?”

“Mark!”

Jack quickly, but carefully, makes his way down the stairs again. He throws himself at Mark and holds on tightly.

“Hey Jackaboy! I missed you!”

“Mark I missed you too! But listen! There's a fucking ghost in our house, we have to move out NOW.”

Mark chuckled a bit. “What? What are you talking about? A ghost?”

“Yes! There's a ghost or some poltergeist shit in our house!”

“Jack, I've been here the whole week by myself. Don't you think I would've noticed if there was a ghost living here?”

“Well maybe you're just an idiot.” Mark scoffs “But I'm telling you! I was running up the stairs and I tripped and I thought I was going to fall but someone caught me! I thought it was you but when I turned around no one was there!”

“...Are you serious?”

“Yes, I wouldn't joke about this kind of stuff!”  
A thought struck Jack.

“Mark wait, what if...what if it’s Dark?”

_***_

_I took my chances, keeping quiet instead of coming forward and admitting who I was. I thought that if I looked innocent enough and if I pleaded, then he would shoot Mark instead. I'm a very fine actor. But I shouldn't have underestimated Sean. He really is a clever man._

_***_

Mark's face turned ashen and his mouth went dry.

“Mark? Mark, are you okay? Talk to me, say something!”

Mark cleared his throat and forced the words to come out.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on, but we need to stay calm. Why don’t we just calm down a little bit, yeah? I’m sure we can find a reasonable explanation for what happened.”

Jack swallowed. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s sit down or something.”

They made their way to the living room and sat down tentatively. Jack wondered if he would ever be able to lounge comfortably here again.

“Mark...do you think Dark’s come back? It’s been maybe a year and a half since that night, surely he would have haunted us sooner? I mean...I know I shot him, but did he really die? His body just… vanished.”

“He died. I felt it.”

“But his body-”

“Was incomplete. He faded away from our plane of existence when he died because his body could never sustain itself to stay in the first place.”

“Oh...is that why he didn’t have a shadow?”

“You caught that?”

“Yeah. It’s how I knew he wasn’t you. But...are you sure he’s dead? Be honest Mark. The number one reason people die in horror movies is because they don’t share vital information.”

Mark knows Jack was trying to lighten the mood, but he can’t find it in himself to smile. How was he supposed to tell Jack the truth?

He glances at Jack’s worried face and sighs. There was no backing out of this one. Jack deserved the truth.

“Listen. Dark died and it’s likely he won’t ever be able to come back physically. However, since he’s not from our dimension, he can't truly die like we do, so he does still...exist.” Mark rushed to explain himself upon seeing Jack’s panicked face. “He shouldn't be able to come back ever! You weakened him pretty badly.”

“How do you know for sure?!”

“I've had to live with the guy for nearly a decade, I'm pretty sure I have a fair understanding of how this works!” Mark yelled.

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled. “You're right. I shouldn't have doubted you about this. But if he’s still around,...then what do we do?”

“You're not gonna like it, but I say we just wait. We wait a week or so and if nothing else happens, then we can just forget that this ever happened, ‘kay?”

“You're right, I don't like it.” Mark rolls his eyes. “But seeing as how I can't think of any other idea that doesn't involve an exorcism, I guess we'll wait.”

“There we go.” Mark pulls Jack onto his lap and holds him. “Now, tell me about your trip. Did you have fun?”

_***_

_If I had came forward, he would have left me without a second thought. I was desperate, I wanted to stay. I needed to prove myself, prove that I could provide, prove that I was better. I just needed a chance to make him see it. So I left my fate in his hands. I let him decide. I was a fool to do so, but isn’t that what people do when they love someone? Give them a choice?_

_***_

To say it was a tense week would be an understatement.

Both Mark and Jack would jump at any noise in the house and they were high strung, just waiting for Dark to make a move, if he was even there. Mark kept a sharp eye on the dimly lit corners while Jack just tried to watch his back.

Jack found himself in the kitchen much more often, as he had a tendency to snack whenever he was stressed. It was a bad habit, but he figured he could indulge on some comfort food just this once. Unfortunately, the snack supply was already low when they began their wait, so when it emptied halfway through the week, Jack found himself searching the bare pantry almost every 10 minutes or so, as if he was convinced that if he searched harder he would find a bag of chips or a granola bar or _something_.

“Mark!”

“Yeah?” His voice carried down from upstairs.

“Can you get more snacks when you get the groceries?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Everything!”

He could hear Mark chuckle. “Yeah ok!”

“I mean it!”

“I know, I heard you! Don’t worry about it!”

He left the kitchen, hoping to find some peace in the living room. He turned on the TV and it helped distract him a bit, but not much. He was restless and fidgety and he found himself chewing on his nails. He gives himself a hard pinch, not wanting to develop another nervous habit. He wanted to be with Mark, but he didn’t want to bother him while he was working.

After half an hour or so, he figures it can’t hurt to check the pantry just one more time. He stands and heads to the kitchen, disappointed in himself for not being able to resist his habit.

He opens the pantry door, sighing as he already knows that the barren pantry won’t just suddenly produce food for him out of nowhere.

His eyes scan the shelves in front of him, then higher and higher until-

Jack gasps.

He can just barely see a hint of a shiny purple wrapper. He reaches for it on his tiptoes and he manages to get a grip on it. He brings it down and is surprised to see it’s a chocolate bar. He reads the label and is pleased to find that it’s dark chocolate, his favorite kind.

The good feeling is quickly replaced with a small panic that begins to flutter in his chest. The pantry was empty before, so was it Dark who did this? How was that possible, he can’t control things in this dimension, can he? Even if he could, why would he waste his power on a chocolate bar?

Jack takes in a deep breath to calm himself and he tries rationalize the situation. Maybe he just didn’t see it all those other times he checked. It was on pretty high shelf, anybody could have missed it. Yeah, that must be it. Satisfied with the explanation, he chooses to ignore the little niggling feeling in his gut, unwraps the bar and begins to nibble on it.

The chocolate was rich and smooth, succulent and sweet, but not overly so. It was unlike anything he’d ever tasted before. He looked at the brand, but it was one he’d never seen before. It must be one of those super fancy (expensive) chocolates. Jack was tempted to snarf it down in just two bites, but managed to restrain himself in order to ration it out until Mark could get more snacks.

He takes little bites and is calm, but he still makes his way up the stairs to be with Mark. Maybe he was being a bit paranoid, but he still didn’t want to be alone with a ghost that may or may not be there.

He leaves the shadow behind in the kitchen. It glides over to the pantry and extends an arm towards the highest shelf. Another chocolate is carefully placed and it seems satisfied. The shadow leaves and doesn’t return for the rest of the week.

_***_

_If I had played my cards right, I could've been free of Mark. Make no mistake, he is most invaluable to me, but damn if he isn't the most difficult host I've had to suffer with. He was much stronger than I anticipated and it was a constant struggle for control. But with Mark gone, I could've been free from his constant repression. I could've been free to provide and care for Sean, to be intimate with him, to make him happy, forever. I wanted to be with him forever._

_***_

Mark takes a deep breath to calm himself. This is it. The big night. Jack is going to come home from work in about two hours and as soon as he does, Mark is going to sweep him off his feet and be the very embodiment of romance tonight. He hurries to the kitchen and checks on the chicken in the oven again. It seems to be cooking nicely and a heavenly scent is released throughout the house. He goes on to prepare the rest of the meal and once he’s certain that everything is perfect, he rushes upstairs to shower. He puts on his nicest cologne and dresses in his best clothes.

While he was getting ready, he glances around at the corners of the room. It had been several months since they decided to wait a whole week for Dark, and while nothing at all had shown up to suggest his presence, Mark still finds himself checking the most shadowy places of the house, just in case. He checks in all the other rooms of the upstairs too and is relieved to find nothing, though he scoffs at himself for being paranoid. As he walks back downstairs, he glances at the clock. Only five minutes left until Jack came home. Perfect. He begins to set the table as he hears the front door unlock.

“Marky, I’m home!”

“Hey babe!”

Jack walks into the kitchen to find Mark lighting a candle on the dining room table. He feels his mouth water as the aroma of dinner wafts through the air. Mark walks over to embrace him and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Hey there, handsome.”

Jack smiles. “Mark, what's all this about?”

“What, I can't make dinner for my dearly beloved?”

Jack laughs. “Yeah you can, but normally you just make Hamburger Helper or some shit-” “Hey!” “-not anything like this.”

“Well, maybe I just wanted to do something a little bit different. It is a special day, after all.”

Panic flashes across Jack's face. “What do you mean? It's not our anniversary, is it? I know for sure it's not your birthday.”

Mark chuckles. “Calm down, no need to be anxious. I'll tell you once we eat dinner.” He leads him to the table and pulls out his chair for him.

“Wow, a true gentleman.”

“Oh yeah. I’m a real catch.” Mark says easily as he serves Jack his plate. He strolls over to the nearby speaker and puts on some smooth jazz to set the mood.

He turns to Jack “Ya like jazz?” and is giddy when he sees him snort. He brings out the wine and pours it out.

Jack smiles at him. “Hmmm...a candlelit dinner and wine? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me.”

Mark sits with his own plate in hand and he smiles coyly at him. “Is it working?”

“Depends on how good this chicken is.”

Jack grabs his fork and he takes a bite. He feels his eyes flutter shut and he lets out a small moan. He was relishing every bite of the juicy, savory meat. Across from him, Mark bites his lip and his cheeks color as he remembers another particular time in which Jack had moaned like that. Mark shivers at the memory. Now wasn’t the time, he had to stay focused. Maybe later, but not now.

“So... what do you think? Did my powers of seduction work?”

“Oh yes, I am completely seduced. Your cooking is too enticing to refuse,” Jack said around a mouthful of dinner.

Mark giggled and started eating. “So, how was your day today?”

Jack looked up at him and smirked. He _knew_ this felt familiar.

“You sneaky bastard. You’re recreating our first date!”

“What?! Am I?!” Mark laughed. He knew Jack would catch on.

“Yeah, you are! But why? Our first date was on Valentine’s, not today.”

“Don’t worry about it, all will be revealed in due time. But for now, let’s enjoy this glorious meal that your, oh so wonderful and considerate boyfriend has made for us.”

Jack chuckled and continued to eat. They talk and joke over good food and wine and by the time they finish dessert, they’re both slightly buzzed and content to be so, but Jack can’t hold in his curiosity any longer.

“So...we’re done eating. Now can you tell me why tonight’s so special?”

Instead of answering, Mark tilts his head back and smiles softly, “Oh, I love this song.” He rose from his chair, walked over to Jack and offers his hand. “Dance with me?”

Jack raised a brow. “You didn’t answer my question, Mark. Can’t you tell me already?”

“I will. I will, I promise. But please? Do this with me?”

Jack sighed, but a fond smile works its way onto his face. He takes his hand and lets him pull him out of his chair and away from the table.

Mark wraps his arms around Jack’s waist while Jack places his arms around Mark's neck. They began to sway to the music together, their eyes locked onto each other. Nothing in the world could have possibly torn their gazes away. They were in a world all their own.

Yet, Jack can’t help but feel a sense of deja vu again. He knows he's done this before but he can't quite place it.

“You know what? This is starting to feel familiar too.”

“Yeah? I should hope so.” Mark ducks his head down shyly. “I don't know if you remember, but tonight is actually the night of the party where we first met.”

Jack gapes at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I had to go digging around for the date because I didn’t really remember either. So I guess it is kind of an anniversary, sort of.”

Jack rests his head on Mark's shoulder. “And here we are recreating our first dance. Wow, you're so romantic.”

“I try to be. But that's not really why tonight's special.” Mark begins to fidget a bit. “I- I mean it is a big part of it, but there's still something else.”

Jack hums, prompting Mark to continue.

“Well, we've been together for almost three years and, without a doubt, those years have been the best of my life so far.”

“They were the best years of my life too.” The smile in Jack's voice is evident. He could tell Mark was trying to work up to something serious here, so he hoped that he could give him some small encouragement.

“Right. So I just wanted to ask-” Mark swallowed. “Would you ...stay with me? Forever, I mean?”

Jack looks up at him. Mark steadfastly holds his gaze even as Jack can feel his hands tremble slightly.

“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

Mark flushed. “I- I mean, I can get down on one knee if you really want me to, but I don't really have a ring with me right now, but-” He began to move out of Jack's arms to get down on his knee, but Jack only pulled him in tighter.

“No, you don't have to do that! Just.. hold me.” Mark's arms find their way around Jack again. “Like that.”

He remembers that night a bit better now. He remembers asking Mark something similar and how soft his eyes were when he looked at him. Jack leans forward so that their foreheads touch and his sky blue eyes meet earthy brown ones. His eyes are impossibly warm and kind; he could stare into them forever.

Yeah... forever sounded good.

Jack's voice softens. “Of course, I'll stay with you forever.”

“You mean it?”

“With all my heart.”

They move closer and when their lips meet, it’s so soft and warm and sweet, it felt like love.

When they finally break out of the kiss, they smile, the moment was too big for words. They sway to the music and smile, lost in each other.

Everything seemed to glow and shine around them. It was perfect. It was so bright and warm and there wasn't a single shadow in the house that night.

_***_

_I was furious with Mark for keeping me away. My anger spilled over and Sean took the brunt of it. Something I dearly regret. I should have been kinder, softer, more patient. But I wasn't. And now he's gone. And now I'm gone too._

_***_

It was so dark, so heavy. Jack felt like he could be crushed under it all.

He looked around and it was familiar, _so_ familiar.

He whirled around at the sound of a click.

A screen had turned on behind him. It's glaring light had burned away the darkness and taken away it's crushing pressure. Jack could see where he was now. He was back at the restaurant where he had his first date with Mark. Their table was set with dinner, but the place was otherwise empty. No other diners, no crazed knife-wielding chef around. Jack took a few steps to the table to sit down.

_**“Bonjour!”** _

Jack yelped as he whirled around. Gasping for breath, he glared at the blue-haired waiter for having startled him, but he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that he wasn’t alone here. “You scared me! What are you doing here?!”

The ever smiling waiter simply said “I’m here for you!”

He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair. “Please, sir, take a seat!”

Jack felt something was a bit off about the whole situation but he sat in the chair anyway.

Not wanting to lose his company, Jack said, “Before it gets too awkward to ask, what’s your name?”

“Oh, my name is Ethan! And your name is Jack right?”

“Well Sean actually, but- how did you know that?”

“I believe I know a friend of yours, Sam?” Jack nodded. “Yup, we met a couple months ago and he’s a really cool guy! He talks a lot about you though, it’s cute!”

“All good things, I hope?”

“Of course, but he always goes on and on about finding you a lover-” Jack promptly choked on air “-and it looks like he finally succeeded! He even asked me to keep an eye out for you in case things got too weird on your blind date, y’know?” He glanced down at his watch. “Speaking of which, your date should be arriving soon and I’m expecting someone, so I’m gonna leave ya to it. Feel free to let me know if you need anything at all!”

The waiter was leaving when Jack called out to him.

“Wait!”

“Yes, sir?”

“...Don’t go. Please.”

He seemed to see something in Jack's face and he nodded. He stood near the wall in Jack's line of sight.

“Is this ok, sir?”

“Yeah, that's good...thanks.”

“It's my pleasure. I believe we should be joined shortly soon anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yes and-” The entrance door opened and in walked in a curly haired man. “Oh! Speak of the devil!”

Jack's eyes widened. This was the ticket attendant from the theater!

“Wait, you two know each other?”

“Yup! We're good buddies, Tyler and I! I think he actually knows your date, don’t you Ty?”

“I do. It’s a small world.”

Jack looked at him suspiciously. He didn’t forget his ominous greeting at the theater. Did this man know about Dark? Jack gives him a once-over. The man is intimidating, with his tall and broad stature, but Ethan seems comfortable with him. Jack decides to go along with it and he gives Tyler a friendly smile. There’s no need to antagonize the one person that could probably crush his ribs.

Tyler returns his smile and goes to stand next to Ethan. They lean against the wall and begin to talk amongst themselves, leaving Jack to nervously pick at his shirt. Ethan had said he was supposed to meet his date in a little bit, but this isn’t making sense. He was already with Mark, why would he be going on a blind date? Was he just reliving this entire night again? He glances up towards the two. Tyler knew his date, so maybe he should just ask?

“Hey-” He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

“Oh! He’s here!” Ethan gives Jack a quick smile and hurries to the door to lead the man to his seat. “Ah, bonjour! Your table awaits!”

Ethan returns to his position as Dark sits at the table.

He smiles at Jack. “Hello.”

He is impeccably dressed, save for a small spot on his shirt. He seems gentle and his face is kind like Mark’s, but Jack doesn’t let his guard down. He smiles back and hopes his nervousness isn’t obvious. “Hi.”

“So, I hope you don’t mind, but I would really rather talk to you alone.” He motions towards the pair behind them.

Jack stiffened. He did mind actually, he minded a lot. He would rather not be alone with Dark until he knew for sure that he wouldn’t end up stolen to another dimension. He was about to tell him so, but… there was something in his eyes. Something that pleaded with him even as the rest of his face seemed impassive. Jack waves Ethan over.

“Eth, I think I’d like a moment alone with him please.”

“Are you sure?”

Jack nods.

“Ok. Don’t hesitate to call me over if you need anything.” He motions for Tyler to follow and they both leave the room.

The back door shuts behind them with a resounding click. The silence is heavy but short-lived as the man spoke up.

“Has-” Dark clears his throat. “Has Mark been treating you well?”

The question surprises Jack. “Uh- yeah. He has- uh we’ve been- yeah we’re happy. He’s good, we’re- good.” Jack chuckled nervously; the whole situation was awkward.

He can hear the smile in Dark’s voice. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Another heavy pause.

Jack pushes the food on his plate a little. He wasn’t really that hungry.

“Listen, I wish to be direct with you as my time here is short. I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now, but please hear me out.”

Jack sharply inhaled and exhaled slowly. His heart was racing, but he nodded, prompting Dark to continue.

“First and foremost, I want to apologize for my behavior on our first meeting. I was provoked to no end, but that is no excuse for my hostility and I do hope you will forgive me for it.”

Dark paused a bit to collect his thoughts.

“I brought you here because I want to explain myself. Tonight is a do-over of sorts and I want to talk with you in a proper setting as it should have been done the first time. ”

Jack relaxed a bit and ruminated over Dark’s words, letting them roll around in his head. He supposed now would be the time to ask questions if he was being given this time.

“Did...Was the whole thing planned? Even from our first date, did you plan on taking over Mark’s body and everything?”

“No, not at all. Mark actually surprised me on that bit.” On seeing Jack’s confusion, he elaborated. “I was actually the one who was supposed to be your date. Mark willingly gave me control in order for it to happen, but upon seeing you, he panicked and took his body back. I didn’t plan on having to hijack his mind in order to regain power, but I had to.”

Jack listened intently and found himself staring at the odd little spot on Dark’s otherwise pristine shirt. Had it gotten bigger? He snapped his focus to Dark’s eyes as he asked his next question.

“Why me? And when? I think I would have remembered meeting someone like you.”

“When Mark went to that party, I went along with him. When he danced with you, I was there too.” Dark met his unwavering gaze. “I wasn’t supposed to take advantage of Mark’s inebriated state, but you practically glowed that night and...I had to get closer to you. You were a warmth that I had never felt before, so naturally I was curious, but then you asked me not to leave you. No one had ever asked that of me before and I found that I couldn’t refuse you. I made a promise and it was one that I did not intend to take lightly.”

His story sent Jack reeling. “So it was you along? Mark never felt that way about me, that was you?”

“No, you misunderstand! Mark...loved you since he laid eyes on you. I was inside his head, I should know. I just had the bad manners to believe that I could love you too.”

Jack quieted.

“...I’m sorry about how this all turned out. I didn’t…”, he trailed off. How was he supposed to do this? Did Dark even want his apology?

“There is no need to apologize though I appreciate the sentiment.” Dark assured him. He lowered his eyes. “I ruined so many people. I hurt Mark. I can’t change even if I wanted to and I _have_ tried. But in the end, I ended up hurting you too. You have nightmares about me, don’t you?”

Jack tensed. “How do you know that?”

“I like to check in on the both of you from time to time.”

“Wait so- did you- that time that I tripped on the stair, was it you that caught me? I wasn’t imagining it?”

“Yes, it was me. I was still keeping good on my promise.”

“...Did you leave me the chocolates too?”

“Yes, you seemed hungry.”

“Oh....thanks? But you do know that it’s really weird and invasive to be in someone’s house without them knowing, right? That’s just not what people do.”

Darks chuckles fondly. “But I’m not a person.”

“Oh, right.” Jack smiles sheepishly. Honestly, this was going better than expected. It’s pretty awkward and a bit tense, but this was ok. No one had gotten kidnapped or torn apart by reality, so that was good, wasn’t it? They might even be able to end the night on a good note.

But Dark’s comment runs through Jack’s head again. Dark had tried being good for him, but what he said was true. He does have nightmares about him and even Mark sometimes scares him (unintentionally of course). How many people’s lives had he ruined before he was stopped? Would Mark have been one of them if he hadn’t come along?

Jack sobers a bit and he drops his gaze. His eyes rest on the dark spot again. There was no questioning it now, it had definitely gotten bigger.

“Um, you got a bit of-” He motions to the stain on his shirt and he sees Dark’s face pale.

“Are you okay?”

Dark clears his throat. “Yes I’m fine… just ignore it. It’s just a spot.”

Jack eyes him warily. “Dark, tell me the truth. What’s wrong?”

Dark sighs heavily and he looks _exhausted_.

“It’s taking a lot out of me to do this...to even be here.”

The stain only seems to grow bigger and it’s big enough now for Jack to see that it’s red. A red so dark, it’s nearly black, but it’s red all the same. The stain continues to seep into Dark’s shirt.

Jack could feel his heart thud against his chest.

“You’re bleeding.”

Dark only ducked his head and moved his hand to cover the stain.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” Jack shot out of his chair and grabbed a bunch of napkins from the table. He rushes over to Dark and moves his hand out of the way. He frantically presses the wad of napkins against the stain, but it only seems to grow despite his efforts. On the verge of panic, he begins to call out for Ethan when Darks gently pushes his hands away.

“Stop, stop. I don’t want them here now.”

“You’re bleeding! You need help!”

“Sean...I’m already dead.”

Jack felt his heart drop.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew Dark was dead, he knew the whole time that Dark was technically dead. But this was different. Dark was...dying. Bleeding out right here in front of him and there wasn’t a thing that he could do to save him. Would Dark even let him try?

He feels his eyes well up.

His fault.

It’s his fault.

There’s a hole in Dark’s chest because of him.

He reaches towards Dark’s hand and holds it.

His voice is unsteady and cracks a bit.

“...I’m sorry.”

Dark squeezes his hand. “Don’t be. It’s all for the best in the end.” He reaches up and gently wipes Jack’s eyes. “I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to distress you, but this is something that is inevitable. I just wanted a little bit more time.”

He takes Jack’s other hand and presses them to his chest. Jack could feel him trembling. Even now, he was still trying his hardest to stay.

The blood has nearly soaked through the whole front of his shirt. It stains their hands.

“You won’t see or hear from me anymore. But I know that Mark will keep my promise for me. He’ll keep it better than I could.” He rubs a thumb over the golden band around Jack’s finger. “I wish you both the best.”

Jack really was on the verge of crying this time. “Thank you.”

Dark nods.

His breathing slows.

His hands are growing cold.

Their time had run out.

Dark’s grip relaxes and everything fades away.

 

_***_

_My current state isn’t permanent, I will heal and strengthen with time, albeit a very long time. I have taken this opportunity to reflect and the more I think about it, the more obvious the outcome should have been. I can pretend all I want, but it is in my truest nature to be dark and this won’t ever change. I tormented Mark for years. Knowing this, it is inevitable that I will hurt Sean and that is the one thing I cannot allow. He is light and good and deserves to be happy. And he is happy without me._

_***_

“-CK! JACK WAKE UP THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

Jack gasps and sits up. He feels a bit dizzy and it takes him a few seconds to register that Mark had pulled him into a crushing bear hug. He could only wrap his arms around him, he was still drowsy from sleep.

“Jack! Oh my god, you scared me! I thought you had passed out or something! Why didn’t you wake up?! Didn’t you hear me yelling?!”

“I- I don’t know what happened. I just had a...dream but I didn’t know you were yelling!”

Mark takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry. I was just panicking.”

He reaches up to wipe Jack’s eyes. “Are you okay? You’re crying. Was it a bad dream?”

Jack shudders. “Kinda. I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“That’s fine. I’m just glad you’re not dead.” Jack huffs and Mark presses a gentle kiss on his head.

“I’m gonna make us some breakfast okay?”

Jack nods. “Thanks. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Mark leaves Jack with his thoughts.

Jack watches minutes go by on his bedside clock.

His dream was so vivid, but parts of it were already fading away.

He rubs his wedding ring absentmindedly.

 

_‘I wish you both the best.’_

 

Jack softly smiles as the words ring through his head.

Dark’s words had been sincere and Jack wouldn’t forget them ever.

He gets out of bed and pads down to the kitchen to join Mark, feeling lighter than he had in months.

 

_***_

_All I wanted was a chance._

_A chance for a place his heart._

_He’s always been in mine._

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok NOW I'm done with this story. Y'all this has been quite an adventure. I'm super super sorry for almost 3 months absence! But I really wanted to get the ending right and between writer's block and college starting, I couldn't find time! But better late than never, right? I just wanted to thank all of you again for supporting me on my very first fic and we reached over 100 kudos!! I'm so happy. Thank you all once again and I hope to continue writing more fic :)


End file.
